


5 Times Harley Looked Out For Peter

by sunlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Claustrophobia, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Harley Keener, Underage Drinking, so does Harley though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlights/pseuds/sunlights
Summary: ... And 1 time Peter looked out for him right back.Avengers: Endgame spoilers ahead! - Harley was always there when Peter needed someone, when Peter needed him and he eventually was there for Harley as well.





	5 Times Harley Looked Out For Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another Harley x Peter fic. I'm so sad there's no scene of these two in Endgame even though they were at the same place. I suggest only reading if you watched the movies or don't mind spoilers!

**1.**

 

Peter's first interaction with Harley Keener happened during Tony's funeral. And that had been the first time - of many to come, that he'd look out for Peter.

 

Peter was a mess. He had lost yet again another father figure. With Tony, it made three and still didn't hurt any less. Peter felt like he should be used to it by now, they all were gone eventually. Two of them he had been there to witness as they left the world as well. A world that didn't deserve them. It was so unfair!

 

Peter wanted to scream, to punch, rip something, hurt someone. Hurt  _himself_. He hasn't felt that overwhelmed in so long, his chest was tight and it hurt. His throat hurt, his nose. His heart.

 

Peter was trying to keep himself together. Morgan was there too, she didn't need to see this boy her father thought as a son completely lose it and go around punching everything in sight.

 

The knowledge he should have himself together didn't stop it from hurting. Peter continued to sob as aunt May rubbed his back and he was just in too much pain.

 

He just needed to get out of there, didn't stare at the casket that contained the body of one of the men Peter had considered as a father. He had been in this spot way too many times before.

 

"I'll be right back," Peter whispered to Aunt May and walked away before she could say anything.

 

As soon as Peter was out of everyone's sight he ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going, the tears streaming down his face and how desperate he felt stopped him from actually seeing where he was going.

 

Peter stopped by a lake, right before he accidentally got in the water. His heart was pounding, his head hurt and his ears were ringing. And above all, he couldn't breathe.

 

Peter didn't really get out of breath easily since he was bitten but that was something else. As panic and dread filled him, body going cold he knew he was having a panic attack and he couldn't stop. Spiraling and giving in because Tony was  _dead_. He would never have him calling him 'kid' or 'Pete' ever again, any more pieces of advice, no more worrying if Peter was studying enough or eating enough or getting hurt. No more hugs. No more nothing.

 

Suddenly Peter felt a hand on his back, "breath slowly."

 

Peter didn't know who that voice belonged to, it was low and kind of deep and nice, so Peter tried to do as that person said. Breathe slowly, in and out.

 

"Trying to count until 10, it will help," Peter also followed that, doing it as well. It worked, suddenly Peter felt himself relaxing, the panic leaving his body as he was able to take in deep shuddering breaths.

 

Once Peter felt like he was okay enough he looked around. Peter recognized Harley from a picture Tony had with him in his lab. In the picture, the boy looked about 10 years old or so. Now there was an almost fully grown man in front of Peter. He was taller by at least a few inches and there's a shadow of a beard on his cheeks. That was Harley Keener.

 

"Thanks, man," Peter felt his cheeks redden, thankful he still had blood left to run to his cheeks as he embarrassed himself.  _Thanks, man_? Was that really the best he could do?

 

"No problem. I've seen panic attacks before and you looked like you were about to have one so I followed you. Figured the creepiness could be forgiven if I managed to help you," Harley smiled and Peter smiled back. That was his first smile since Tony was gone.

 

"It's definitely forgiven. Really, thank you!"

 

Harley shrugged, "It was nothing. I'm Harley Keener by the way," he offered his hand and Peter took and shook it. It was warm and rough to touch.

 

"Peter Parker."

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Peter Parker."

 

**2.**

 

The second time had been a couple of months after Tony's funeral. Peter and Harley had somehow become friends and texted and called as often as they could. Peter was in his senior year in high school and Harley had just started college, so both were busy as a result that didn't happen as often as they hoped it would. Especially with Peter also being Spider-Man in the remaining of little free time he had left.

 

It had been a quiet few days when it happened. The most had been a few robberies which were easy and smooth to stop. Until one of them wasn't.

 

Peter should've been more prepared, he knew he shouldn't get distracted on the job, and even with his heightened senses was better to pay close attention to everything.

 

It was as he fought one thief to get a woman's purse back, another guy that he hadn't seen shoot at Peter's direction.

 

It all happened too fast, Peter was moving, getting out the trajectory of the bullet and to save the woman that was being robbed, grabbing her as fast as he could, throwing his body on hers to get her out of the way. Peter then heard the sound of the bullet hit something,  _someone_ and the cry out of pain.

 

People could barely feel his own limbs as he desperately begged Karen to call 911, to do something as Peter panicked.

 

The woman was moaning, shoulder bleeding and Peter put pressure on it with his hands, recalling what he saw many times in movies. He wanted to say something, anything to that woman. That she was gonna be okay, that he was sorry, he should've stopped them but he could only stare in shock.

 

Peter stayed until the ambulance arrived, then he left hearing the police sirens in the distance. He felt shitty for leaving but he also knew if he stayed the police would want to bring him to question, maybe even arrest him.

 

The whole way home Peter was shaking, he had changed in an alley, the entire time he couldn't stop staring at his hands covered with that woman's blood. She could've died. Peter knew it didn't hit any organs that would've killed her but she still was hurt because Peter didn't stop these men in time.

 

_She could've died because I was careless._

 

Peter finally arrived home, immediately going to the bathroom and washing his hands in the sink, seeing the blood being washed away and down the drain didn't bring him the relief he wanted. He went back to his room, immediately getting his phone and calling Ned with shaking hands.

 

There was no response, he tried again and then one more time. Then he tried aunt May but there was no response.

 

Peter wanted to call one person the most, one that would understand how he felt in that moment. Peter started sobbing as he scrolled and found 'Mr. Stark' in his contact list.

 

Peter didn't even know what came over him to call Harley, yes, they had become close but not enough for that. The older boy knew about Peter being Spider-Man but Harley could've been in the middle of classes, out with friends, doing something important. Peter still hit the call button though.

 

This time the person on the other line picked up.

 

"Hey, I have been meaning to call you. I have an awesome project for one of my engineering classes and I'd like your--" Harley stopped talking when he heard a heaving follow by a sob. "Peter? What's wrong?"

 

Peter felt ashamed for having called Harley, he didn't know it was because he had come to enjoy talking to the older boy a lot or because of their connection to Tony.

 

"I--, this woman, she---she got shot because of me. Because I wasn't paying enough attention to the fight. She could've died because of me. It's all my fault."

 

"Peter, listen to me, you need to calm down first. Deep breathes, remember? Tell me what happened exactly."

 

Something about Harley's low voice was comforting and Peter felt himself relax enough to be able to shakily explain what happened.

 

"It wasn't your fault, Peter. I know it's hard to believe it right now it but it wasn't. If you weren't fast enough to get her out of the way that bullet could've killed her, she is hurt but _alive_. You saved her."

 

Peter nodded even though Harley couldn't see, letting his words sink in and trying to actually believe what he was saying.

 

Harley continued to comfort him, talking to him through his panic until Peter was calm enough his hands weren't shaking anymore.

 

"I miss him," Peter said eventually. Harley, of course, didn't ask who, they both knew because they both missed Tony Stark dearly.

 

"Yeah… me too. You know if he was here he'd agree with me. It really wasn't your fault, if you weren't there could've been worse. She will be okay," Peter sighed, sitting down on his bed and then lying on it.

 

"Sorry I called you like that. We know each other for a few months and I already freaked out on you twice! Probably will scare you away," Peter laughed, feeling embarrassed. Here was this boy Peter really liked talking to and he was constantly being a mess around him.

 

"No way, I like helping you. If you ever need me I'm only one call away, I'll always pick up I promise. You can count on me, Peter," Harley sounded honest and firm and Peter believed him. He didn't think he'd be calling the next time he freaked out because he had a little pride and maybe he liked that boy a little too much and hoped he'd keep at least an okay image of Peter. That ship had probably sailed though.

 

  
**3.**

The next time Harley was visiting the compound. It was during a school break, Peter had been staying with the remaining and new Avengers. Since they were a pretty new team there was a lot of training and group exercises to get them acclimated with each other.

 

Peter had arrived a couple of days before Harley. He felt alone there, without Tony there wasn't anyone that Peter had a real connection with and he was too awkward to approach the others. They all seemed weirded out by having a teenager on the group as well.

 

So it was a blessing to have Harley around. They haven't seen each other since the funeral. Peter had almost forgotten how good looking the older boy was.  _Almost_.

 

He was all tall with a cocky smile and curly dark blonde hair that made Peter want to run his hands through it. Peter had poor impulse control so he made sure to know what his hands were and being very aware of what they were doing at all times. It was like they had a mind of their own and Harley's hair was way too tempting.

 

Peter did his best to not embarrass himself too much. Harley wasn't that much older but he was a college student, he probably knew all kinds of more mature and smart people, he probably liked to hang around with Peter out of pity. Looking out for Tony's kid like he did with Morgan, considering he was the oldest.

 

Still, they had a lot of fun together. Harley didn't mind Peter dragging him to movie nights where they'd watch all kind of classics. Peter was a little offended that Harley preferred Star Trek over Star Wars and they got into many arguments of which was better.

 

They both were tiptoeing around the subject of Tony. It was still hard to think of him and speak about him, Peter would always choke up. He wasn't ready, not yet.

 

Peter was pretty satisfied with himself that a few days in and he had yet to majorly embarrass himself in front of Harley or have any kind of freakouts. If he had mildly embarrassed himself that was only his business and frankly, he should be excused. You try to act normal around the guy you most definitely have a crush on without being even a little awkward.

 

But you see, the thing is Peter Parker didn't like feeling stuck. It was just something that hit too close home in more ways than one. So whenever he felt trapped he would freak out. Of course, it meant he had to be stuck in a broken elevator with Harley then.

 

They were going to the floor the gym was at, Peter has been trying really hard to not stare at Harley's bare arms and how nice they looked. Of course, easier said than done. Working out around Harley was pure torture. Seeing the older boy sweaty, shirt clinging to his chest wasn't good for this heart. He was only human and one that couldn't help but stare too much too hard, thankfully Harley was oblivious to it and never seemed to notice.

 

Harley also said training with Peter was torture but because of Peter way too strong and put him to shame. He never said it with envy or real embarrassment though, always laughing about it and being self-depreciative.

 

When the elevator first stopped Peter didn't think much of it, then the lights started flickering and then were out. The emergency ones turned on at the same time realization hit Peter. They were stuck in there.

 

"Oh shit, the power is out," Harley said, looking up at the ceiling, "FRIDAY are you there?" There was no response.

 

Peter tried to convince himself that it was okay, for starters he wasn't alone in there, Harley was there too and calm, he knew they'd be getting out soon there was no need to freak out.

 

Peter rested his body against the cold metal trying to ground himself, but it only made him more aware of the fact he was trapped in there. Peter didn't know if he said something or made a weird noise, suddenly he felt Harley's warm hand on his arm.

 

"Are you claustrophobic, Peter?"

 

Peter nodded, not knowing how to voice his fears surrounding being stuck. He heard a whispered  _shit_ followed by Harley pulling Peter up against his body.

 

Peter immediately wrapped his arms around Harley's middle, shoving his face on the older boy's chest and closing his eyes tightly trying to fixate on that and not their surroundings.

 

"Did I ever tell you how I met Tony?" Harley's voice suddenly broke the relative silence that was only filled with Peter's heavy breathing. Peter could tell Harley was trying to distract him and he was grateful, so he shook his head, face still on Harley's chest.

 

So Harley told him all about his first encounter with Tony. It was funny and Peter could easily imagine a kid version of Harley pointing a potato gun at Tony and trying to look menacing.

 

Peter felt himself start to calm down as he continued to listen, not making a sound. Washed by the images of the man that had meant so much for both of them.

 

Even after the power was on and the elevator started moving again both boys held each other for a little while longer. Memories of each first meetings with Tony on their minds.

 

  
  
**4.**

 

The fourth time Harley had looked out for Peter happened exactly one week after the third time.

 

Harley would be leaving the next morning, having to go back to MIT, classes would be back on Monday.

 

They had stayed up until late playing videogames and eating too much pizza. Peter had always felt awkward about making new friends and hanging out with people that weren't Ned but Harley always made him feel at ease. They personalities matched in more ways than one.

 

Harley had called a night, promising to wake up Peter so they could say goodbye. They wished each other goodnight and walked into their respective rooms, that were right next to each other.

 

Peter didn't have any problems falling asleep, he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. The problems were sleeping through the night. Something he wasn't able to do since he had seen Tony die.

 

Again the same nightmare, or rather a memory. Tony's lifeless body, the pain of watching yet another father figure die, in his dream, Peter tried to grab Tony, being stopped by the others around, while he begged him to not go. Not leave him, not as they all had done before.

 

Suddenly Peter was awakened, he could feel firm hands on his shoulders shaking him as the person called out his name desperately.

 

"Peter! Wake up! Peter!" The image of Tony left and Peter was staring at Harley's wide eyes looking down at him scared. Peter's eyes were filled with tears, he noticed. He was sweaty and shaking.

 

"You were screaming and crying. Are you okay?"

 

Peter wanted to say yes, apologize for waking Harley. For troubling him with Peter's mess yet again but the word was stuck in his throat because he  _wasn't_ okay. He had died. Tony had died just after Peter was back, right after he had finally hugged Peter tight. Tony was happy, had a family and Peter was part of it and wasn't  _fair_.

 

"No, I'm not. It isn't fucking fair. Why did he have to die? He---he had gone through so much he deserved to be happy, to be here with Morgan. She's growing and he won't be there. And there's no coming back from losing your parents, it's always a hole, it's unfulfilled, there's always a part missing because they are just  _gone_."

 

That was the first time Peter wasn't ashamed of breaking down in front of Harley. At that moment he didn't care. He just cried. For Peter's parents, for Ben, for May that had to live without his uncle. He cried for Tony, the man he had grown up admiring as his hero and suddenly became not only a mentor but a father. He also cried for Morgan and Pepper. And for Harley, that also had lost Tony but was always holding it together for his sake and Morgan's.

 

"I am not fucking okay because I miss him and he isn't here."

 

Peter finally said it out loud. May and Ned had tried to get Peter talking about Tony after he was gone but Peter would smile and say he was okay. He was trying to, he really was but now he couldn't pretend he still wasn't hurting, that he didn't spend so much time hoping they had more time together.

 

"I do too. Miss him a lot. He was there for me and my family when no one else was," Peter finally looked up, Harley's eyes were filled with tears but he was still holding up, not allowing himself to openly suffer. "Come here."

 

Peter did. That night they slept tangled around each other. Peter slept a rather peaceful sleep, no more nightmares, no memories.

 

That morning they hugged each other tightly before Harley got in the car and was driven to the airport by Happy. They didn't mention the previous night but Peter could see it had helped Harley as much as it helped him.

  
  
**5.**

Peter didn't want to go to the cemetery alone. He never had done it before, always going with Ben and May to visit his parents' graves and then with May to visit Ben's.

 

So, he really didn't want to be alone to visit Tony's.

 

It had been exactly one year since his death. One whole year and Peter still felt compelled to text him whenever something too exciting happened, whenever Peter was sad or just felt like it. The ache in Peter's chest was still there, not as painful as before but still hurt.

 

Peter knew Pepper had already visited with Morgan, Rhodey and Happy that morning. He was invited to join but Peter felt like wasn't fair for him to be suffering as much as he was compared to all these people that had known Tony for longer, so he said no.

 

Peter turned around the corner, closer to Tony's grave and finally looking up from the ground and seeing someone was standing there in front of the gravestone, hands on his pockets.

 

Harley and Peter had talked about it on the phone last time, about how it was going to be one year soon. Since the last time, Harley visited they were a little too flirty, too open and Peter was sure now that Harley liked him same as Peter liked him back. They weren't properly dating but maybe would happen soon.

 

Peter had thought of asking Harley if he wanted to go but he had classes the next day, going from MIT to New York and back in one day was exhausting, didn't seem fair to Harley even if was for a man Harley considered a dear friend.

 

Harley never used the word father, his own had abandoned his mother, sister and him and Harley seemed to have an aversion to the word. But Peter knew Tony had been the closest he could be of a fatherly figure.

 

Peter approached him slowly, not saying anything as he stood next to the older boy. Harley's hand found he and they held hands in silence.

 

Peter wanted to say something, anything. He didn't particularly believe Tony would be listening but if he was Peter wanted him to know how much Tony meant to him, how he still did. That Peter did his best to be there for Morgan as well, hanging out with her as often as he could.

 

Peter wanted to thank Tony for everything he had done, for being the person he needed at the right time. That Peter loved him.

 

Peter couldn't voice any of it though. He just cried, silently, tears streaming down his face. And as it happened Harley pulled him close, holding Peter tight until there were no more tears and the pain wasn't as overwhelming as once had been.

 

**+1**

 

Peter last texted Harley at 8 pm, asking if he'd show up on his dorm or not that night. After no answer from his boyfriend, Peter decided to sleep by 10 pm, he had early classes the next day anyway.

 

Peter was awakened by a heavy pounding on his door. He laid a moment disoriented, grabbing his phone that was lying on the side of his head. The screen showed that was 2 am.

 

The pounding continued, Peter finally got up, rubbing his tired eyes wondering who could be it. Peter's roommate was sleeping at his boyfriend's room that night, so the hero didn't think it would be him at the door.

 

As soon as Peter opened the door, a heavy body fell on top of his. The mix of strength and heightened senses was the only reason Peter didn't fell to the floor taking Harley with him.

 

And it was Harley. He smelled of cheap beer and immediately Peter was concerned.

 

Harley didn't drink, he didn't like it, he would always be the one of their group of friends sober whenever they went out.

 

"What happened? Why are you drunk?" Peter managed to get Harley back on his very unsteady feet. His boyfriend was a mess, eyes red and swollen, not only from the alcohol but he looked like he had been crying as well, hair disheveled as well and he was reeking.

 

Harley mumbled something that Peter couldn't understand and hugged him, or more like let his body weight fall on Peter's again. The younger boy was never as thankful for his super-strength as at that moment, carrying his boyfriend to bed and dropping him there.

 

"Harley, what's wrong? Talk to me, please," Peter was anxious, he had never seen Harley like that in the seven months they were dating. Between the two of them, Harley was always the one holding things together, being more level-headed. But now here he was, babbling and making pitiful sounds.

 

Peter didn't manage to get anything out of the older boy that night, he was too out of it. Peter took his shoes and socks off, trying to make him comfortable. He left a bucket by the bed and a glass of water on his nightstand, thinking it would be best if Peter slept on his roommate's bed.

 

Peter didn't sleep right away though, looking over at Harley, worried he'd throw up on his dream and choke on his own vomit or wake up and continue to cry. Eventually, his eyes started getting droopy so he called night. Looking over where Harley was, being able to see his chest moving up and down as Harley breathed, Peter finally fell asleep.

 

Peter was up before Harley and used it to get his boyfriend something to help with the probably terrible hangover he'd have. Peter himself had never been a hangover, never daring to drink enough from the easy-going tipsy to a drunken mess. It also didn't help Peter was actually underage and he was always a bit scared whenever he had a beer.

 

Google said juice and crackers would help, same as Ibuprofen. There was something about eating burgers and fast food but Peter didn't want to risk, there was a chance Harley would be too queasy to stomach anything heavy.

 

When Peter got back with the crackers and juice, Harley was up.

 

He was sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor. Shoulders dropped, hair falling on his face, an expression of absolute despair on his face.

 

Peter approached his boyfriend carefully, unsure of what to say. He was concerned but he didn't know if Harley wanted to talk about whatever made him drink like that. Harley took his decision for him though as he opened his mouth and said:

 

"I saw my dad yesterday."

 

Peter blinked at his words, slowly trying to make sense out of them. Harley's father had left when he was really small, leaving his sister, mother and him behind with the excuse of going to buy lottery tickets and never coming back. Peter could see it was still something that not only made Harley angry but hurt him.

 

They never talked extensively about it but Peter knew enough that Harley's father suddenly coming back was terrifying and terrible.

 

"He just--, came back and knocked on my door like was fucking nothing. Like he didn't walk out on all of us without a word, a goddamn goodbye."

 

Harley was shaking with anger, Peter could see his trembling fingers. "How did he even find you?"

 

"Mom. Apparently, the bastard managed to convince her how he regretted everything and abandoning us and he needed our forgiveness, especially when he heard we were all gone after the snap. That he felt terrible about it and guilty. So she gave him my number but instead of calling he decided tracking me down would work best."

 

Peter got close, putting the juice and crackers on the nightstand, sitting down next to Harley on the bed.

 

"I'm so sorry," Peter said, heart, aching for Harley. Peter had lost three father figures, all were heartbreaking in their own way but he lost them to death, it was something there was no coming back. Harley's father abandoned him, leaving his mother to take care of two small children by herself, struggling to handle it all while maintaining a full-time job to support all of them.

 

"You shouldn't be sorry, he should. He says he is but how can I buy into this crap? He  _left_. If he was unhappy with where his life was at, if he didn't feel like he was prepared for a family there were ways to work around it, ways that didn't involve fucking abandoning his family and only showing up now because his consciousness ate at him when he all died."

 

"Is just… he comes here and thinks he has a right to ask for forgiveness, that he's allowed to mess up with my life even more by being back just like that. I needed him and he wasn't there. A complete strange had done more for me and my family after just meeting me than my own asshole of a father," Peter knew he was talking about Tony then and looked down.

 

"That's the thing with shitty dads. They continue to be shitty, fucking ruining their children's lives and then think they are entitled to forgiveness and love. Tony knew and understood that it was why we connected so well from the beginning." Harley shook his head and laughed, it sounded hollow.

 

"I never want to see him again. I never want to feel like he made me feel when he--" Harley choked up, suddenly tears were spilling from his eyes. Peter immediately hugged him, pulling Harley against him, the older boy's head going for Peter's neck, immediately soaking it with his tears. Peter didn't care, not as long as Harley got it all out.

 

Peter held Harley through it, hand moving on Harley's back and then to his hair, caressing it slowly. He let him cry and sob, they were like that for a while.

 

Eventually, the tears stopped, Harley moved, facing Peter, looking at his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry about all this, showing up drunk and making you miss classes because I'm a mess."

 

Peter shook his head vehemently, hand going to Harley's face and drying his cheeks. "I would do this and much more for you. I can't take your pain away and I have no idea how you feel but I love and support whatever you do. You can always count on me, okay?"

 

Harley nodded, placing his hand on top of Peter's and turning and kissing his palm.

 

"Thank you."

 

Peter skipped classes that day and held Harley close to him, his boyfriend's head lying on his heart. They'd always have each other's backs and look out for each other no matter what and they both knew that. Tony might not have been there for them anymore but they found each other and it would have to be enough.

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a Tumblr to post and talk about my fics. Talk to me or send me prompts there!](https://harleyxpeter.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have other ideas for harleypeter fics that aren't so angsty but this one had to be done. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
